Confessions of the Gods
This is a fanfic by Dynovan. It is based on a roleplay I did with Greeny and Firey. The characters are Disco, the god of partying, Rina, the goddess of snow and ice, and Emiko, the ice mage. It takes place after the events of Party On but before the events of Supermassive Black Hole. In this fanfic Rina and Disco become a couple. Enjoy! It was a cool summer's morning, and Disco was sitting on a wall. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a soda. He uncapped it and took a long sip. "Ah!" he said. Disco loved soda. Disco went to take another sip, but then stopped. Rina was walking down the other side of the road. Disco was crazy about her, but he just couldn't pluck up the courage to tell her. His heart pounded as she walked along. If only he could tell her... Rina's heart was pounding. She was walking along the road and had seen Disco sitting on a wall. Rina loved Disco more than anything else in the world, but she was a shy person, and she just couldn't tell him. But this could bde her only shot to get close to him, so she decided to go and talk to him. Composing herself, she walked over to him. Disco couldn't believe it. Rina was coming his way. 'This might be my only chance,' he thought. And Disco remembered the old saying : Take all your chances while you can. Disco composed himself. "Hey, Rina!" he called. Rina turned. "Uh, hey, Disco," Rina said sheepishly. She smiled. "Hey," said Disco. "Um... you want a soda?" "No thanks," she replied. "Wanna walk?" "Uh, ok," Disco replied. He stood and walked over to Rina. "Come on." Over in the market, Emiko was looking at dresses. Nearby, she saw Disco and Rina walking together. She called over to them. "Hey, you guys!" Disco and Rina walked over. "Hey Emiko," Disco said. "Fancy a -" "No thank you, Disco," Emiko said, cutting him off. "You're so predictable." Disco grinned. "Yup. Always got a spare soda in my pocket." Rina grinned. "What?" Disco protested. "I was only saying!" Rina continued to grin until Disco burst into laughter. "Rina, you..." He laughed again. "Right, guys, I need to open up the club. You coming, Emiko?" "No thanks, Disco," said Emiko. "I've got shopping to do." "Okay. See you, guys," said Disco. He turned to leave. "I'll come." Rina said. Disco turned. "Sure. I could do with a hand." He waited for Rina to catch up. "Come on, then." Ten minutes later Disco was opening the door of Party Central. Rina stepped inside. Disco closed the door and walked over to the bar. "Back in a moment," he said. He left the room, leaving Rina with her heart pounding. She was alone with Disco! Disco, the god of her dreams... She sighed. Disco re entered the room carrying a large box. He set it sown by the bar, then sat down on a chair. He looked up at Rina. Do you like me, Rina?" he asked timidly. Rina stared at him, then sighed. "Yes, Disco. I do. As long as I've known you I have." "Why didn't you tell me?" Disco rose from his chair. "Rina, I'd have understood." "You would?" Rina asked, staring up at him. "Yes." Disco took her hands. "Because I like you too." "You do? Really?" Rina asked. Disco moved closer to her. "Yes, yes I do. And - " Rina shushed him. "Quiet, Disco." She leaned up. "That's all I need to know." Their lips moved closer. They both grinned, before sharing the kiss they both knew had always been meant to be. I hope you enjoyed that! Watch out for the second installment of The Epic Saga, 'Race to the door', coming soon. Dyno out. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic by Dynovan